


我记得一只黄色信鸽

by blancheriley



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancheriley/pseuds/blancheriley
Summary: 接队2，一个正在恢复记忆的巴基视角的短篇，一发完





	我记得一只黄色信鸽

水声停了。

史蒂夫从浴室走出来，他预先穿好了睡衣，把自己裹得严严实实，他一定又伤在了哪里，我试图根据他走路的姿势判断出来，这样我就不会不小心伤害到他。他从不告诉我那些伤有多严重。

大概是因为有一次，他没有藏好身上的淤青，被我发现了，但我表现得过于忧虑，甚至有恐慌症发作的迹象。他反倒开始安慰我，这不对劲，我想，我恳求他，希望可以替他做点什么。他把药膏递给我，郑重地邀请我为他上药，他对我太好了，他不知道自己托付给我的是什么，我要忍得很辛苦才能不让沾上药膏的手指发抖。他说，你记得吗，你以前总是守着我的后背。我很难过，我并没有好到可以再次保护他，如果我在那里，我也许可以，我一定可以……

亦或者，他可以不再理会我，我占据了他的时间——在本可以用来休息的时间，他在安抚从梦中惊醒的我，他在为我买菜做饭洗脏衣服，在做和他一点也不相称的事，我对他没有一点用处，他完全可以把我抛下，但他总是会回来。每次他出任务，我都在心里祈求，祈求他不要回来，但这并不管用，于是我开始祈求他回来的时候发现他的詹姆斯·巴恩斯就站在客厅中央，他一定从一个干净明亮的地方而来，他的军装没有一丝褶皱，一粒灰尘，脸上也没有被折叠过的纸痕或者数码屏幕上的黑色斑点，那让他看上去更年轻了，他露出一个我永远也模仿不了的笑容以证明他牢不可破的真实，他喊：嗨，史蒂夫——这就是唯一且永恒的咒语，我听了会立刻变得透明，让那一小片被我的身体俘虏的空间照到阳光，但我会无怨无悔，我还会保持安静。

我试图赶走史蒂夫，或者让他讨厌我，我嘲笑他像个顽固的水手，守着一只打翻了的船，船舱已空无一物，只有风被困在了里面，撞击着空荡荡的舱壁发出野兽似的回音。但他只是轻轻地叹气：巴基，它替我承受了大海的愤怒，我才活了下来。

他说话总是这么轻，轻到我无法忍受，我希望他对我坦诚，不要老顾及我的感受，我看得出来他很累，不论是执行完任务，还是和我待在一起，他都表现出一种要下雨的阴郁。我问他我是不是一个伤脑筋的任务，他说不，我们是在一起生活。但我不明白生活究竟是什么，又为什么使人筋疲力尽。每当他疲惫或者发呆的时候，都会用食指摸衣服上的线球。那让我感觉很熟悉，曾经有一个瘦小的男孩也这样摸他毛衣上的凸起，他像一团火，在我的身体里横冲直撞，把我烫得好疼。

史蒂夫，我……

怎么了，巴基，你睡不着？那我给你念书吧。他笑着拾起床头柜上的荷马。

他的声音很动听，只要一听到他的声音，我就会感到安全。他念到奥林匹斯山上众神的酒宴，我说，那才是你该去的地方，去高山上宙斯的宫殿，你用黄金酒杯，吃丰腴的葡萄，永生永世都快乐。我时常觉得他是一个来自远古的巨人，他打开床头灯的时候，巨大的影子充满了整个房间。而早上，光落在他头顶，他的发丝远比太阳要金光闪闪。这间屋子里的一切都配不上他。他告诉我，古时人们作画用的颜料都是从自然界中萃取的，我问他我们身上的颜色会不会也是这样，他说是的，以及我们的灵魂。他说我的灵魂是画家在流亡途中看到的一朵洁白的野菊，那么我想，他的灵魂一定来自不灭的太阳。

他听了我的话，放下书凝视着我，我们一瞬间就从宙斯的宫殿跌回了人间，我渴盼他能继续念下去，可他听上去非常悲伤：你记得我们以前住在哪里吗？

我小心地回答：布鲁克林。

他笑了：是的，但布鲁克林是个太广阔的地方，没有人能拥有一整个布鲁克林。但我们拥有一个码头旁的出租屋，巴基，那是你为了打工方便租下的，母亲去世后，我就搬来和你一起住，它只有大概五十平米，还没有吊扇和冰箱，但我们最无忧无虑的日子都是在那里度过的。起初我固执地睡在沙发上，直到37年夏天，纽约下了一场罕见的暴雨，码头的水位涨了多高，我们屋子的水位就有多高，你醒的早，把我从沙发上抢救到你窄小的床上，沙发被泡成了蘑菇的巢穴。从那以后我们就睡在了一起，我一直催你买一张新的沙发，但你根本不搭理我，我想那是因为……

那是因为我想和你睡在一起，想在夜晚听见你心脏跳动的声音。我的耳边响起了一个古老的、清澈的声音，本能地，我意识到这会是他想要听的话。

可他又读了下去，把情绪轻松地藏进了反复咏叹的诗篇中。他的一切都太像谜团了。

我很想记起一些真正可靠的东西，或者骗他说我记起来了，我想走到他面前，我还要抬起头来，凝视他令人心碎的蓝眼睛：史蒂夫，你开不开心？詹姆斯·巴恩斯的一切都被我记起来了。他会不会给我很多很多太妃糖？以前每当我记起什么，他都会给我一些尝起来很甜的食物，我还想要，但我已经很久没有回忆起任何事，久到太妃糖的味道我几乎忘记，也许我可以骗他，或者一直不说话，我不知道哪一种会更让他心碎。

但有一件事我深信不疑：每当他感到痛苦（这是指把眉毛皱起来，严重时他的眼睛会冒出泪珠），我的心脏会特别疼，似乎马上就要裂开。我不知道这属不属于他要我提供的“有意义的信息”，但这并不算是记忆，对吗？这只是生理反应，如同饥饿。

有好几次，他懊丧地把自己的画——那些据说能唤醒我记忆的纸张——揉成团，让它们在地板上可怜地滚动。他洗完衣服回到客厅时，我正努力把它们展平。他的眼睛顿时亮了起来：巴基，你一点也没变，以前你也是这样，我把习作揉成团扔在地上，你说，多可惜啊，每一张明明都特别好看，你还问我纸能不能用熨斗烫平，我笑了你一个星期……

但我困惑地看着他，他沉默了，早夭的句子随着铅笔噼里啪啦掉落了一地。我好像做对了什么，但现在又做错了。我很想知道对与错的界限，可以的话，我愿意用一整年的奖励来交换，只要他不再露出痛苦的表情。

我不想再让他失望了。今天，我预感会有一点不一样，吃过晚餐，史蒂夫把盘子拿去厨房，我打开客厅的灯，把画放在地上一张一张地看。

首先是两位美丽的女人，画的右下角写着：莎拉，我亲爱的母亲，薇尼弗雷德，你亲爱的母亲。我还是没有想起她们，我尽力了，却只能摸摸她们的头发，揉揉她们的皱纹，补偿她们对我无望又长久的爱。接着是一位瘦小的男孩，我终于知道他是谁了，谢谢你，我小声说，谢谢你做我身体里的小小火焰。接下去有酒馆、唱片店、电影海报、战壕、雪山……史蒂夫把名字都写在了右下角，好多画已经被我翻到卷边了，另一些则皱巴巴的，它们为了我的记忆受了好多苦，我展开一张被揉皱的画：布鲁克林的街道上有几个孩子在喂鸽子，它的腿上绑着一张卷起来的纸条，这不太可能，但我想它的羽毛是

是不是有一只黄色的鸽子？

你说什么？他问。

再说一遍好吗，他把盘子很用力地丢在水池里，用了一种近似哀求的语气，我害怕了。于是我赶紧说：我记得一只黄色的鸽子。

他走过来，跪坐在我身边。1936年，你从旧货市场买了一台手摇放映机，他说，你记得吗，你说那只信鸽是黄色的，因为胶片晒到了太阳，画面都模模糊糊染上了黄色，但我分不清颜色，于是你跟我描述那些东西，有尖塔状的树，是墨绿色的，孩子们追逐着一个橙色皮球，那个从镜头里走过的女人穿着水蓝色的裙子。那是在春天拍摄的影片，我们看到时已经是冬天了，在被卖到市场以前，它已经在不同的人手上走过了四季，巴基，但你说，有什么关系？它记录了永恒的春天。

永恒的春天。我小声重复他的——或者是那个遥远的自己说过的话，永恒和春天都是积极的词语，于是我就大胆地说了，他不喜欢我不回答他的话，声音之后的沉默在这间屋子是不被允许的，他希望我和他永远吵吵闹闹。他说，我们应该躺在一棵树下，一直吵吵闹闹，直到死为止。我问，那我们什么时候吃饭？他露出——我相信那是——喜悦又不可思议的表情，现在，他说，你想吃什么？于是他的计划被迫延后了，只因为我感到饥饿，但我不介意和他一起躺在树下吵闹，如果我把话都说完了，还可以念他喜欢的小说，还有插画集上的说明文字，还有旧报纸，我可以从现在开始收集，这样就不怕读不到天荒地老。

今天他似乎很愿意说话，也许是因为那只黄色的鸽子。他讲了许多我无法回应的往事，最后他问：我可以吻你吗？

我看得出来他很想吻我，他总是这样，渴望都写在脸上，却总是客气地征求意见，但他从没要求过使我痛苦的东西。我点了点头。

他笑了，但笑的很苦涩，好像不打算吻我了，又似乎已经吻过我，结果尝到了很苦的东西。他说：你知道吻意味着什么吗？

在他的博物馆，我见过吻是什么样子的。战争结束了，女孩在广场上亲吻她凯旋的士兵，为了庆祝他的生存，我想那是胜利的一种表达方式。而没有人可以拥抱、可以亲吻的人被推搡着在人群中无声哭泣（影片没有录下他们的声音），也许吻也可以用来疗伤，给人一个吻就是给他一个创可贴。如果他不能吻我，他也会哭吗？我不想要这样。

我说：吻意味着没有眼泪。

我猜，我答对了，因为他靠近我，用嘴轻轻贴上我的嘴。他的嘴唇好干燥。我嘟囔，史蒂夫，你吻上去像砂纸，他就咯咯笑，用舌头轻轻地舔我，那有点痒，很快，我们的嘴唇已经湿润到可以黏在一起了。这感觉很好，很柔软，我希望他可以多吻我一会儿，但他离开了，我的嘴唇裸露在空气中。空气是冷的。

苦吗？我问。

特别特别甜，他说。他在说谎，看上去却那么真诚，让人无法对他发脾气或者指出他的错误。我几乎要被他说服了，这个吻的确很甜蜜，只是与味觉无关。由于这只黄色的鸽子，我得到了比太妃糖更甜蜜又更复杂的东西，我深深感激着它。

他说：一切都会好起来的，巴基。

说这句话的时候，他从来都是笑着的，看上去无所畏惧。我喜欢他这个样子，也希望他经常这样，但这需要我的努力，他说，这需要我们一起努力。他将手覆上我的脸，我犹豫了一下，把右手覆在他的手上，他的手好冷，我用手心轻轻摩挲他发凉的指节：为了你，我会非常非常努力。他的眼泪就不由分说地掉了下来，我蜷起袖子给他擦，他的脸反而更湿润了，真该死啊，我的袖子成了眼泪的帮凶。

史蒂夫，你可不可以不哭啊？我说，你不是已经得到一个吻了吗？

是的，我得到了世上最好的东西，他哽咽着，然后开始边哭边笑，看上去比之前更糟了。我怀疑自己又说错了话，就只是替他接住下巴上境况很危险的泪珠。

袖子都湿了，史蒂夫。我有点无奈，这意味着他今天上床会晚一些，堆积在篮子里的衣服、脏盘子还有灰尘，都占据了他的睡眠时间。史蒂夫说恨是一种不好的情绪，我只好偷偷恨着这些东西。

一个吻太少了，我想，也许再吻一次就能止住他的眼泪，这次真的换我来照顾他了，也许我可以像以前一样照顾他，这太奢侈了，不是吗？我的心砰砰直跳。

我轻轻贴上他的嘴唇。

什么也没有发生。我没有变回詹姆斯·巴恩斯，史蒂夫的眼泪也没有消失，它流进了我的嘴里，我转而去吻他的眼睛，结果尝到了更多的咸味。

是纸巾最终揩走了眼泪，它们打湿了自己，又变成皱巴巴的一团，我把它们丢进垃圾桶，和它们一一告别：永别啦，我洁白英勇的天使们。我会记住它们的，我遗忘的太多了，理应有更富余的空间用来记忆，史蒂夫说，你记不起来也没有关系，我们的身体还很年轻，前方还有数不尽的日子在等着我们，他说，这一次，我要让你的记忆里全是幸福的事，等我们老了，坐在藤椅上晒太阳的时候，我要你的回忆光辉灿烂。

我跟着他回到卧室，他露出愧疚的表情，我知道他又有事情要宣布。他说，巴基，这次的任务会久一点，可能得三天，最多三天，你记得锁好门窗。

我说好，你要平平安安。

他说我会的，你在等我回家呀。

他接着说，冰箱有很多吃的，冻牛排，馅饼，苹果派……水果在袋子里，我留了足够的钱，如果你不喜欢冰箱里的食物，就去楼下的超市买，我还有会员卡。他从口袋里掏出一张黄色卡片递给我，然后，他又开始教我怎么用手机打电话、发短信和视频聊天，他把每一个按钮代表着什么都解释了一遍。每次出任务前他都要教我一次。

我说好了好了，傻瓜都学会了。他笑个不停，我也跟着笑了起来，笑到最后我们都有一点累了，就一齐跌倒在床上。他的脸在月光下很安静，轮廓栖息着银色的光芒，他冲我笑，露出洁白的牙齿，又转过头一动不动地望向窗外，我知道他又在听世界呼吸了。

史蒂夫，我想我没有错，你应该登上高山，向上，再向上，踏入万古长青的花园，把鲜花编成永不枯萎的花冠，戴在每个哀伤的人的头顶，这是你的目光告诉我的东西。我会等你的，因为我也是其中之一，等你救下所有被侮辱与被损害的人，然后，如果你还记得我，你就带领着永恒的春天走向我吧。

END


End file.
